


Sammy's Comin' Home.

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Castiel, Multi, Proposals, alternative universe - supernatural, always a dude!cas, everyone is the right gender, i dont even know, it started cute turned crazy, my sister called it a crackfic but i dont think so, need not worry, so far from canon that it hurts, whatd i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[this shit aint canon what the hell is it]<br/>Dean Winchester? Happy? With some mysterious chick named Cas. Man, Sam doesn't know anymore. But he'll know soon enough, visiting for the first time since leaving for Stanford with a pretty girl named Jess in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Comin' Home.

Sam was nervous, he hadn't been home since he'd left for Standford three years ago. He was only coming 'home' for Thanksgiving since Dean finally got the balls to leave on his own, heading to Sioux Falls last January. They haven't seen each other, but corresponded enough. Oddly though, he still felt like he didn't know his brother. Then again he never did, a soldier to hunting doesn't leave much room for personality. This was different though. He's been away from Dad for months, has a job with Bobby, is dating some girl named Cas, and seems genuinely happy. But for some reason, Dean still wouldn't let Sam in. For what reason, Sam didn't know. Maybe he was still upset about Sam leaving? He'd know for sure by Wednesday.

The flight to South Dakota was awful. Loud babies, complaining business men, and a child kicking the back of Sam's chair saying 'Sasquatch is on the plane, Mommy!' Jess was helpful though, running her thumb over Sam's hand. Least it wasn't Dean on the plane, the last time and only time they'd flown together hadn't gone over so well. Which is why it was Dean's one and only flight in his twenty-six years of livin'. Sam tried to block out the experience, but it's hard when your brother is getting smashed on illegally obtained airplane booze after the pre-flight drinking and some exceptionally strong anxiety medication that Sam had basically forced down his older brothers throat. Safe, no, but man it sure came with blackmail. He'd spent the night in jail for that charade, even with his wiz of a brother who'd become determined he was going off to Standford for Pre-law. Little did Dean know that Sam would be gone by the end of the month. It'd broken his heart, which everyone assumed was ice frozen. It wasn't.

When he'd gotten off the plane, the little notification light on his phone was blinking red, signaling a voice mail, while the screen read 'Dean is a Friggin Jerk.' Which had been a plain Dean Winchester at the end of last semester. Shit happens when your drunk brother calls you while studying for the biggest end of semester exam he'd ever seen to whine about Cas. "I don' know what ta' do, Sammeh, do I ask em out? Neva' done this before." While that was true, doesn't mean he wants to hear Dean whine in a really nasaly voice with a god awful slur. Legal drinking age hadn't done anything positive for his life, that's for sure.

"So uhm- Cas no, shut up I'm trying to talk!-" Dean Winchester, always a charmer. How Cas has stuck around, Sam will never know. Growing up with the guy had nearly killed him, and not only in a firgurative sense. Most nights, with their current lives, were quite literal.

"Anyway- Sonovabitch STOP! -" You could practically hear the bitch face. "Fuck it. When you get here, things are gonna shock you but you'll get over it, don't be a pussy. Cas that's so not cool.-" The line went dead. What the hell could that mean? Please for the love of God, not a drunken side girl marriage. PLEASE not a drunken side girl marriage! That would be enough for him to swear off this crap holiday for life.

After about two hours, Jess and Sam make their way through security and into a yellow cabby, quickly making their way to Bobby's. If Sam were going to say he weren't nervous, it'd be a lie. He was about to see people he hadn't seen in years, people who he loved. People who loved him. So it was no surprise when people poured out of Bobby's house, Dean's face the first visible. Cue sappy smiles and most definitely needed brotherly hugs. They were three years over due.

"Man, how'd you hook yourself such a pretty lady. M'Dean, How're you Jess?"

"My dashing good looks with tendencies to be a hero," Sam scoffed with a smirk, "So where's this Cas girl I hear way too much about?" Everyone looked like deers in the headlight. What? What'd he say? Had they broken up? So it was a drunken side girl marriage! Dammit Dean!

"Uh." Was the collective answer.

"You broke up with her? Dude, you were nearly twelve months! In case you've forgotten that's a whole year, Dean! What the hell! What happened to proposing?" The man with the bedhead that Sam didn't recognize dropped the camera that Sam didn't even notice he'd been holding. He looked far more shocked than anyone else. And man, there were definitely some flies makin' there way into Bobby's mouth right about now.

"You bought a ring?" The man croaked at about the same time Bobby blurted out, "So he ain't a chickenshit?"

A car drove up, parking hastily behind them, though no one noticed.

"Fuck," Dean breathed, "Screw it, Sammy, Cas' a fallen angel and nobody was supposed to let him know for God's sake, and apparently you missed the obvious fact that the dudes a friggin' dude!" Now it's Sam's turn to play the deer, while Jess was entirely confused. That'll be an awkward conversation to be havin' later, but it had to be done, or it'd never be done at all.

"Cas' a dude?!"

"Is that seriously all you got from that that?" Dean asked, utterly bewildered. "Sam you've walked in on more second hand dick than the walls of a boys locker room, don't go gay panic on me now!"

"This is what happens when you use gender neutral pronominal adjectives!"

"What the hell does that even mean, college boy!?"

"You never said 'his,' or 'him'! Only them, their, and such! What the hell was I supposed to think!"

"I say those all the time!" Then it clicked.

"Maybe you should refer to Cas more while sober, maybe I'd actually understand the shit you say, that damn twang don't help your case!"

"You bought a ring?" Cas reiterated. Dean turned to Cas, fishing into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box, offering only his knee to the gravel as he opened up the box.

"This is so not how I wanted to do this. At all. But Sammy can't keep his trap shut- Sorry, anway -I'm in love with you, Cas. God this is so cheesey, so can you just say yes so I can stop lookin' like an idiot?" Cas nodded in reply, sending Dean back up in an instant, landing his lips on Cas' the moment he could, his arms around Cas' neck. Dean being in the femine role..Sent shivers up Sam's spine.

Gabriel got out of the car, mouth gaping, "Kali, I'm gonna have to call you back. Dean-o! You're makin' an honest women out of my baby bro!"

Cas couldn't help but groan in displeasure. "If I'm referred to as a female anytime in the near future, I'll smite whoevers saying it." Sam and Jess were actually scared.

"Yeah, like how I'm gonna smite Dean-o's pert little ass!" Gabriel laughed, clamping his hand on Dean's 'pert' ass, making the man jump.

"Gabriel! No!" Dean yelled, slapping Gabriel's hand away, little rougher than necesarry, while Castiel pressed kiss after kiss to Dean's cheek.

Sam didn't even bother asking about the fallen angel comment, he honestly couldn't get over the fact that Cas is a dude. His brothers getting gay married.

"Ooo. Is this Sammy? Cute little sasquatch."


End file.
